Mon Âme Croisée
by Summerspell
Summary: Les rêves ne sont-ils pas la manifestation de nos sombres peurs ? À moins qu'ils ne soient juste les réminiscences d'événements vécus pendant la journée ?


_**Mon Âme Croisée**_

**...**

Un froid glacial s'abattit subitement, laissant le corps de Nanoha engourdit, ne lui donnant pas la possibilité d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ignorant les lois de la nature, l'hiver venait-il d'affluer sur le monde en imposant sa primatie sur l'été ? Un été qui suivant la logique habituelle devait s'imposer dans un peu plus d'une lune ? Un été qui ne viendrait donc pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, elle se trompait, le soleil rayonnait toujours à l'extérieur, son regard ne s'y trompa pas. Alors, que se passait-il ? Elle cligna des yeux, puis dégluti. Froid, le froid, ce froid… c'était dans son être qu'il était en train de se déverser. L'air environnant était doux et agréable, ce malaise faisant naître une pluie de tristesse douloureuse dans le fond de ses yeux n'était dû à aucun facteur temporel, ce chagrin qui s'écoulait à présent le longs de ses joues n'avait rien à voir avec l'enchainement des saisons, cette souffrance qui était en train de lui broyer les entrailles pour ensuite lui déchirer avec sauvagerie le cœur n'était dû qu'à une seule chose. Une seule et unique chose. La perte… Fate-chan… La perte d'un être cher.

Tout était calme autour d'elle, rien ne laissait deviner le chaos voguant impitoyablement au travers de ses émotions, un puits profond et sans le moindre fond venait de se creuser en elle. Un puits dans lequel elle était indubitablement en train de chuter. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, passant le dos de sa main avec colère sur son visage pour en chasser les larmes, elle était en train de rêver, ça ne pouvait être réel. Mais alors, quel était ce vide qui vrillait son cœur jusqu'à lui étioler l'âme ?

Un mélange confus de sentiments la traversait de par en par, ne lui laissant aucun répit, ne lui permettant pas d'ajuster sa conscience entre le rêve et la réalité, l'obligeant au contraire à se plonger davantage dans la déroute de son être. Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver, peut-être que non. Peut-être était-elle en pleine réalité, peut-être que non… Egarée. Voilà où actuellement elle se trouvait, égarée et perdue dans une détresse profonde, sombrant dans une peine qui lui fit plier les genoux. Corps et âme, elle était à terre.

Sans qu'elle en comprenne véritablement la raison, elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre un bout d'elle-même, Fate-chan avait beau être au loin en mission, elle savait qu'il venait de lui arriver malheur. Elle n'en avait encore aucune preuve, mais elle savait. Et, ce savoir prenant son corps en otage, déposa subtilement un voile de chagrin aux saveurs de la souffrance dans le tréfonds de son être. Un chagrin qui resterait en elle pour l'éternité.

Fate et Nanoha étaient reliées de manière incompréhensible. Dès leur rencontre, elles avaient très vite compris ce que beaucoup ignorent toute leur vie, elles avaient compris que leurs âmes étaient faites pour se rencontrer, arpentant les notes d'une même mélodie comme si elles s'étaient croisées bien avant leur rencontre. Des âmes qui se connaissaient, se reconnaissaient, des âmes ayant besoin l'une de l'autre, des âmes croisées…

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi chacune d'entre elle ne cessait d'hanter les rêves et les pensées de l'autre, étant attirées l'une par l'autre comme si elles n'avaient été que de vulgaires aimants. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi leurs esprits étaient bien souvent connectés, se comprenant sans que rien n'ait été prononcé. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi leur proximité les apaisait et que leurs mots les guérissaient. Nanoha était Fate lorsque Fate était Nanoha.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Nanoha savait qu'il venait d'arriver malheur à Fate. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle réalisait que Fate venait de lui lâcher la main, un bout de son âme venait de lui être retiré et, ça, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

La jeune femme se mit à trembler, son cœur pleurait, valsant contre sa poitrine dans un mauvais tempo, s'abimant dans les abimes de l'abandon, résonnant dans le silence du soir qui s'étalait à présent devant ses yeux. Elle savait que son cœur brisé pouvait être réparé, mais, ce fragment d'âme qui venait de lui être retiré, ce complément de sa personnalité, ce petit bout d'elle-même, jamais, non, jamais il ne pourrait être retrouvé.

Etait-ce enfantin que de souhaiter que tout cela ne soit pas la réalité ? Qu'il n'y ait dans ces ressentis que de la rêverie ?

Nanoha inspira douloureusement en relevant la tête. Ses yeux baignés de larmes affichèrent une détermination chargée d'un chagrin qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment. Elle se redressa et serra les dents pour avancer. S'appuyant sur ses souvenirs, sur ce qu'elle avait vécu pour avancer. Affirmant ses forces et chacune de ses faiblesses pour avancer. Rires, joies, peines, remords, liesses, allégresses, pleures et tristesses…pour avancer. Et, plantée sur ses pieds, elle avança. Elle vivait une vie, unique, de la naissance à la mort. Une seule et unique vie qu'il se fallait d'honorer. Rien de ce qui avait été dit ou fait ne pouvait être effacé, rien de ce qui avait été dessiné ne pouvait se retrouver gommer, tout ce que l'on vit se doit d'être respecté. Rien ne peut être oublié.

Alors, Nanoha savait. Fate-chan, son âme croisée, même si, plus jamais, il n'y aurait de réciprocité, Fate-chan, son âme croisée, jamais elle ne pourrai l'oublier. Et, toujours elle se souviendrait du goût amer que pouvait parfois revêtir la vie.

Rêve ou réalité ?

La jeune femme poussa un cri, ouvrant les yeux dans un brusque sursaut. Passant une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux bruns, elle se redressa pour se retrouver assise dans son lit. Un cauchemar, un stupide cauchemar ? Les rêves ne sont-ils pas la manifestation de nos sombres peurs ? À moins qu'ils ne soient juste les réminiscences d'événements vécus pendant la journée ? ...Mais alors, rêve ou réalité ?

La réponse à cette question était des plus simples. Nanoha tourna la tête sur le coté, là où Fate-chan devrait normalement être en train de dormir, là où était d'ordinaire sa place. Et, posant son regard à côté d'elle, alors, elle su si tout n'avait été que stupide rêve ou terrible réalité.


End file.
